User talk:Phuocphuc46
Phuocphuc46's talk page Greetings, hi, and Phuocphuc46 greets you. Welcome to my talk page! Here's something to help you out when leaving a message for me. *Remember to sign your message by using ~~~~. No one want a message without a sender. *Leave headers for your message by using name here *Try to have your message as clear as possible. *And finally, have fun editing. Archives ---- Hey Stop making edits and let me catch up to you pls I'm so close Hmm… I've been thinking that, uhh… blog posts aren't viewed by many people. I may have to highlight your blog. But I don't want to do it without YOUR permission. So can I? BTW the one I wanted to highlight is the Users Rights one. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:49, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::( Right. (talk) User:Phuocphuc46 :I thought we can highlight blogs but unfortunately we can't. Darn it! Phuocphuc46 Not to be rude. But I seriously need to talk. You being eliminated from my camp isn't SUPPOSED to be a big problem. If I was eliminated first I wouldn't even bother asking to rejoin, I'll just wait for a rejoining and whatever. I felt bad for Mint and Jellyfish. Especially my most favorable competitor Retzyn. He's very fun to be with and… ugh. How dare Tiramisu tbh, how dare she eliminate you both it's just sad. But if we can just talk like civilized people and actually tell me what you want I can do it for you because I'm an obvious pushover and if you don't think I am then whatever. I've been listening to you for over YEARS your advice was very useful and helpful but sometimes I want you to listen to my ideas too. Now just tell me what you want and I'll do it and talk like civilized people because I know that you asking me to never talk to you, would never happen. I don't care what people think about me. Bad or good, doesn't matter I just want you to tell me What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Change! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 15:17, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Right. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:20, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Oh and BTW, I just have a few edits to actually get to your amount of edits. Umm… lemme check it's uhh… 14 more edits. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 15:22, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, good, I'm so proud of you. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:26, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Liopleurdons or however you spell it Yep. He's been um, talking about um, some stuff. Inappropriate stuff. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 23:37, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :Right, thanks for reporting. Now I have to waste another 1 hour to find it. Sorry I don't know how often you cheack your messages but Im here to say sorry for bagering you earlier about something stupid. I'm hoping you can forgive me. _lilly Weird things happen these days. Don't bother asking why. 12:22, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :I messed up, didn't I? Guess you just don't like my carefree style. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:29, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :What did I ever say about your carefree style and you messing up? Nothing. But what I'm saying is that things get weirder and weirder everyday for a reason I shouldn't even point out. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:30, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Wasn't even talking about you. Next time, try to delete a tilde when you are signing, or just use the signature icon at the top bar. Was talking with Lily, Imthiught some random troll was spamming me, so I didn't check my messages. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:34, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Voting K like so for on the voting thing for users rights it says I can't comment so I'll just comment here. Me: Duh Support~ but that doesn't really count :( YLU: Support, he's barely terrible, and I kinda highly disagreed with his demotion. He's nice and...um, kind and helpful? IDK RetroPinetree: He's already been marked out but I give him an oppose. Yoyle: Neutral for Content Moderator, Oppose for Admin. I don't think he's QUITE ready yet for Admin. He's not too active nor is he very helpful most of the time. He's not exactly MEAN so yeah that's why he gets a Neutral on Content Moderator. Phuocphuc46: What the HECK?! OPPOSE OPPOSE OPPOSE! Vv: Not quite mature yet, like me, but I give him maybe a minor support for Rollback and an oppose for Chat Moderator. He's not at all active on chat so yeah. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 20:05, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Noted Alright. BTW, I don't think many users will work on this. They seemingly don't care as far as I know. LAST TIME YOU MADE A BLOG ABOUT THIS nobody has done anything yet. We need to give them a reward as in bribing to let them help. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:24, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :What, a fish? The last time we awarded someone a fish, I'm going to say this again, A FISH, things went to hell. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:26, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Well… I thought those pages would look nice with those categories. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:42, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :uh. :It seems like pages with no categories seemed blank in my mind. I feel like the need to fill them up with some categories. Hey Uhh… Since I'm aware that I'm removing the CORRECT categories, I'd like to ask if I can remove some categories in this page. Some of them are used once. Here's the link : http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Object_Worlds#WikiaArticleComments :Sure. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:48, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Phuocphuc46 Should I block BITB or not? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:29, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Ugh Like I have 50 more edits to catch up! Aww… ;-; Speaking of which, I've been thinking… about something… maybe we should discuss this on chat… Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Here's What I thought of a Plot Every time you have an idea leave me a message in my talk page. # Firstly, they will be staying inside the 4th island in Episode 6. Suddently something locked then in and they will be bored in there and they have to wait in there for a long time but they will be released eventually in the same day. # Suddenly, Match decided to play a game and… well… I haven't decided the game yet. During the game there's someone (I haven't decided that 'someone') who was infected by that disease called 'Killing Spree'. After the game finished, they realized someone's missing. The announcer let them come out and get back into their tents. The next day, they found a body yet dead will green things coming out of their mouth. # After that they reported it to the Announcer and the Announcer starts the trial in the court. What do you think? What should I improve? What do you want to add? If there's nothing you'd like to improve, you can give a thumbs up! Thanks Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:01, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Great Idea! No flaws at all! After evaluating it over ten duotrigintillion times, I realized that your idea was interesting. I found it complicating at first but I found out it was just a simple idea and also interesting. Thanks for the creative ideas! Also, I still need help in the game thing. I'm not quite sure what game they should play. Also, umm… you can edit the page because I'll be asleep soon. Since I have no objection with your idea, you're free to do anything with the episode. Thanks a bunch :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:28, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, I'll just help you with the plot. I'm lazy, sorry :p Anyways, I think they should play a game of, uh, oh, I used to take the dominos, and build them in shape of buildings and tanks and troops and stuffs. Another will shoot the dominos at them. It's be, uh, unique (actually it's kinda like Lego) If that's too childish, you could play a game of Chess, where each turn, another object will go.